Cindenata
by PinkHyacinth
Summary: Hinata goes Cinderella for the night, wonder how it goes. Slight Naruhina, REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cindenata

**Title: Cindenata**

**Look just because these people got very mean people for their role doesn't mean she resembles to that character. So if you think Sakura is not meant for her role as a wicked sister slash teammate or something it's not because she is okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** The cast**

Cinderella: Hinata Hyuga

The prince: Naruto Uzumaki

Stepmother (Or in this story Step mentor): Anko

Anastasia (Stepsister or in this story step teammate): Sakura Haruno

Pretzella(Stepsister in this story step teammate): Ino Yamanaka

Fairy Godmother: Kurenai

Grand Duke: Kiba Inuzuka

The King: Kakashi Hatake

The mice and bird friends of Cinderella: Shino Aburame

Kankuro

Temari

Gaara

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Rock Lee

Tenten

Neji Hyuga

* * *

**I guess that's it.**


	2. Cindenata's fairytale

**Title: Cindenata**

**Okay I just want you to know that this story is narrated through a fantasy book's point of view. You know "Once upon a time" and all its mushiness, you know why? Simply because well it's a fairytale. Anywho enjoy, oh yeah I just had to background this story from a book of Cinderella, but I did add some extra features. I was just bored.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cindenata's fairytale**

Once upon a time in a place called Konoha, there lived a timid girl named Cindenata. She lived with her cruel mentor Anko and her two girly and wicked teammates Anaskura and Pretzellino.

They were jealous of Cindeneta's beauty, strength and her Byakugan so they make her do the chores and train day and night. The mice and the birds were her only friends. Cindenata did all the cooking, washing and training while her selfish teammates just glomped the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, but Cindenata never complained. She was way too shy and she believed that someday her dreams of being a great kunnoichi and finding the courage to talk to the prince would come true.

One day an invitation arrived from King Kakashi. That night a royal ball was to be held in honor of Prince Naruto. Every kunnoichi of Konoha was to attend.

"_Dear shinobies of this house,_

_You are invited to my really really cool and far out party I'm gonna have. So don't forget to wear your hip outfits._

_The king,_

_King Kakashi I think"_

"That means I can go too!" Cindenata exclaimed. Anaskura just snickered while Pretzellino was rolling on the floor.

"Rotfl! Are you like stupid or something?" Pretzellino screamed in between laughs.

Cindenata timidly hid her face and said, "But the letter said every kunnoichi was to attend."

Her step mentor rolled her eyes. "Very well then, you can go, after you finish your chores and training."

"Now wash this for me!"

"Mend my shoes!"

"Where's my dye-free shampoo, Cindenata?!"

Cindenata's mentor kept her busy all day long, making sure that Cindenata won't be able to come. Soon it was time to leave but Cindenata didn't have time to prepare herself. Sadly, she decided not to go.

She went upstairs to her room, crying as tears formed at the corner of her eyes, rolled down her cheek and spilled to the ground. Now she won't have a chance to meet the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

She opened the door leading to her bedroom and to her surprise stood an emotionless Shino wearing the same shades and outfit only he was wearing headband with mouse ears on it and at the tip of his nose was a black tint and whiskers tracing across his cheeks.

"Sh-shino-kun?" Cindenata stuttered not believing the gigantic Aburame mouse standing right in front of her.

Shino was carrying a pretty gown. It was pink and had ruffles around. (This is what her dress really looked like.)

"Here." Shino handed the gown to a dumbfounded Cindenata. He saw her blank face and snapped his fingers inches from her face just to bring her back to reality.

She snapped out of her trance and gave Shino a questioning look.

"B-but wha-"

"We prepared this for you." He said coldly.

She mouthed the word "Oh" and thanked Shino for it.

Afterwards she took a long bath and wore her dress. She prepared herself and in a matter of minutes she was ready. She went downstairs and saw her two teammates pushing each other away, doing their best to hog the mirror for themselves.

Anaskura turned to Cindenata. She gritted her teeth ad jealousy took over her.

"You are so not gonna get Sasuke-kun's attention!" She screamed.

In a rage, they tore down her dress to shreds. Then they left for the party without Cindenata.

Cindenata burst into tears again and ran outside to the garden.

"And I thought I'll be able to meet Prince Naruto." She sobbed.

"Yes you will child," said a kind voice. She looked up only to see a beautiful lady.

"W-what?"

"I am your Fairy Godmother, now let's see, I'll need a pumpkin and some mice."

She did various hand signs and chanted some words and to Cindenata's amazement the pumpkin turned into a coach and mice into horses!

"Oh this is wonderful!" Cindenata cried, "but my dress……"

The fairy looked down at her ragged clothes and said, "Oh my gosh! It's ugly! I-I mean-"

"It's okay." Cindenata giggled.

The fairy gave her a warm smile and again did some hand signs and to Cindenata's amazement she stood there wearing the prettiest gown she has ever seen and on her feet were delicate glass slippers.

Cindenata was delighted. "Oh thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Yes, but like all dreams it can't last forever. On the stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and everything will go back to normal."

"I'll remember!"

Cindenata stepped into the coach and was whisked away to the party.

Every kunnoichi in there was dressed in their finest gowns, but Cindenata was the finest of them all.

The prince sat on his throne lazily with his hand under his chin. He looked around and his eyes eventually set on the timid, young pretty girl, Cindenata.

He ran pathetically towards her with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey there what's your name?" He asked.

"Uh…Ci-Cindenata." She gave him warm smile.

The prince grinned back. "Want to spar with me?"

She nodded her head trying her best to hide her blushing face.

The Grand Duke Kiba said,"Oi, told ya he has his eyes on her. They've been sparring all evening."

The king didn't even dare take his eyes of his book but instead just nodded.

But soon the clock began to strike midnight.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She cried, and without another word she ran, out of the ballroom, down the palace stairs and into the coach. On the way she lost one of her glass slippers, but she couldn't stop to get it.

Cindenata stepped into the coach and quickly rode away. The clock struck midnight and the spell was broken.

The next morning, the whole village was wondering who the mysterious girl was. The only clue was the lost slipper. The Grand Duke together with his pup, carried the glass slipper from house to house looking for its owner, since the prince said that he would spar or eat ramen with no one else but that girl.

Soon the duke reached Cindenata's house, but she was nowhere to be found. She was locked in a room by her "evil" step mentor.

But one of Cindenata's friends , Temari, used her fan to blow open the door.

The duke was about to leave. "Oi, if you don't have any other students, then I guess we'll call it a day." Just then he heard a voice calling to him.

"Uh…p-please…wait! M-may I try it on?" It was Cindenata

"Well, well, I guess someone was late."

He slid the slipper onto Cindenata's feet and it fit perfectly.

The rest of Cindenata's life went through nicely. Except for the fact that she'd have to spent the rest of her life with the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha, but she doesn't mind.

_**.:A typical moment for the two of them:. **_

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed as he continuously rubbed his bleeding cheek.

"Oh, what's wrong N-Naruto-kun?" Cindenata asked. She pulled his hand away to scrutinize his wound.

"I accidentally ran my kunai through my cheek, silly huh?" Naruto chuckled. "Kiss it better?"

Cindenata blushed and shyly pecked his cheek.

"There, better?"

* * *

**Okay I'm done, now I know it sucks but well I guess I was just bored.**


End file.
